digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Palmon
/Kizuna Aiba Shiki |jacards= , , , , , |encards= , , |s1=Aruraumon |s2=Palmon X }} Palmon is a Vegetation Digimon. It has a tropical flower blooming on its head. Although it digivolved like a reptile from Tanemon, it is an unusual Type which is classified as Vegetation based on its outward appearances and special qualities, similar to its rival Floramon. As a Vegetation Digimon, it gets along with FanBeemon. During the day, it opens up the flower and spreads its leaf-like arms to perform . It usually buries its root-like feet under the ground, and although it is absorbing nutrients, it is also able to walk. As for the flower on its head, when it is joyful or happy, it will waft about a sweet fragrance, but when it is angered or senses danger, it releases a foul stench that will drive off even large Digimon. Attacks *'Poison Ivy': Entangles the opponent in ivy laced with a powerful toxin, completely paralyzing them. *'Plant Shock': Attacks the enemy with ivy. *'Root Breaker' (Root Stretch): Drains energy from foe. *'Thorn Thrust' *'Sleep Spores' (Sleep Spore) *'Thorn Throw' * : Releases a foul stench. * : Blows out poisonous smoke. * : Blows out powerful poisonous smoke. Design Palmon is a green, bipedal, -like Digimon with a tail and small bumps lining its back. It has large, root-like feet and foliage-like hands. Each hand has three purple-tipped vines that act like fingers. The top of its head is adorned with a pink and yellow flower with a long, yellow with a red tip. Etymologies ;Palmon (パルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Adventure 20th Memorial Story Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Frontier Some Palmon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon World Data Squad Palmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy by unlocking 10 treasure chests and guarding 15 times. Palmon is also a requirement to unlock Woodmon. Digimon Fusion During the battle against in the Human World, a Palmon is among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . Digimon World A wild Palmon is spotted in Native Forest, pretending to be a flower. Palmon eventually fights Mameo after Mameo keeps talking to it, and it joins the city once it is defeated. Palmon takes over Tanemon's meat farm and supplies Giant Meat, as well as selling them for 500 bits each. Once Vegiemon takes over the meat farm, Palmon relaxes in the soil next to Tanemon. Palmon is obtainable by digivolving a Tanemon. Palmon can further digivolve to Ninjamon, Whamon, Vegiemon, Kuwagamon, or Coelamon. If not meeting the requirements to digivolve to Champion, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. When killed in battle, it has a 10% to digivolve to Bakemon. If the happiness and discipline gauges are empty, and it is scolded, it will digivolve to Nanimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Palmon card is #098 and is a Rookie level Nature-type card with 500 HP, and worth 30 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Poison Ivy": inflicts 370 damage. * "Plant Shock": inflicts 240 damage. * "Root Breaker": inflicts 160 damage, and has Eat-up HP effect. It has no support effect. Digimon World 2 Palmon digivolves to Togemon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Palmon is a unobtainable Digimon. Recruitable Palmon can be found in Signpost Forest (Swampland) after protagonist reached 10 prosperity, there is 3 options to give Palmon directions, West, North, and South. If a North, a second option is chosen, Palmon joins the city, and begin work to farm, producing Giant Meats once a day. It'll sent to protagonist a message with attached accessory, Palmon Decoration. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Palmon digivolves from Budmon and can digivolve to Togemon, Woodmon, Sunflowmon, Vegiemon, and Centarumon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Palmon in the Vast Plateau asks the to get it a Digistalk, a Cheerful Apple, and a Salty Fruit. After the Hero gets Palmon these items, Palmon joins the City and goes to the farm, it which it increases the amount of meat that is grown each day. Palmon is a Nature Data type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve into Togemon, Woodmon, Vegiemon, and RedVegiemon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon World DS Palmon digivolves from Tanemon and can further digivolve into Togemon. A Palmon is found walking in the farm shop. Palmon also appears in Data Forest as an enemy. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Palmon is #33 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 103 HP, 114 MP, 74 Attack, 57 Defense, 55 Spirit, 61 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 2 and Numb Ward 1 traits. Palmon digivolves from Tanemon and can Digivolve into Togemon or MoriShellmon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Palmon, your Digimon must be at least level 8. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Palmon is #032, and is a Rookie-level, Tank-class, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Protection and Escaping Feet trait. Palmon will be one of the three new partner Digimon if you choose tropical landscape for the first DigiFarm. Palmon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve into Togemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Palmon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Palmon can DigiFuse to Argomon (Ultimate) with Wizardmon and Wendigomon, and to Ankylomon with Armadillomon and PawnChessmon (White). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Palmon is a Grass Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Woodmon, Kuwagamon, Sunflowmon, Togemon, and Vegiemon. It's special attack is Poison Ivy and its support skill is Poison Thorne which gives all attacks a 10% chance of poisoning the enemy. In Complete Edition, Palmon can also digivolve to MudFrigimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (Manga) Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Palmon is #048 and is a Grass Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Woodmon, Kuwagamon, Sunflowmon, Togemon, Vegiemon, and MudFrigimon. It's special attack is Poison Ivy and its support skill is Poison Thorne which gives all attacks a 10% chance of poisoning the enemy. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Palmon is a playable character in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. She can digivolve to Togemon and then again to Lillymon. Digimon World Championship Palmon digivolves from Tanemon pass time and can digivolve into Togemon with 20 Insect/Plant AP, Kiwimon with 20 Bird AP, Sukamon with 4 Penalties or Vegiemon pass time. Digimon Battle Palmon is an obtainable Digimon digivolving from Yuramon with the balanced stat build of: 2 STR, 2 DEX, 2 CON, 2 INT. It may digivolve to Togemon at LV 21, Lillymon at LV 31, and Rosemon at LV 41. There was an "Another Mutant? Oh, boy!" Event in which an NPC gives a special Yuramon whose Digivolutions are Palmon, Woodmon, Cherrymon, and Puppetmon. Digimon Masters Palmon is an obtainable Mercenary Digimon. PalmonWoodmon digivolves digivolves to Woodmon at LVL 11, Cherrymon at LVL 25, and Puppetmon at LVL 41. AncientTroiamon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65, and Apocalymon can be unlocked as a further Burst Mode at LVL 70. PalmonTogemon digivolves to Togemon at LVL 11, Lillymon at LVL 25, and MarineAngemon at LVL 41. Digimon Heroes! Palmon can digivolve to Togemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Palmon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Togemon and RedVegiemon. Digimon Links Palmon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Woodmon, Kuwagamon, Sunflowmon, Togemon, and Vegiemon. Digimon ReArise Palmon digivolves from Tanemon and will digivolve to Togemon, Woodmon, or Vegiemon. Notes and references